wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Sveta Karelia
Sveta is a Case 53 that was committed to the Parahuman Asylum. Eventually, Sveta joined The Irregulars. Personality Sveta is very shy and kind, her inability to control her power distressed her greatly. She values the friends that she can make. She is driven by the large amount of guilt she has for those she inadvertently killed.Sveta was sorry even as she killed 100+ people. Yamada didn’t instill that. - Comment by Wildbow in Teneral e.1 Relationships Greg Veder Sveta tried to become friends with him online.The Sandman:Odd, because once I saw the tags I thought GstringGirl was Sveta (aka Garotte). Given that “wrapped around a pole” is basically the equivalent of a chair for her and that her “body” is more-or-less made up of fleshy wires, her username is sort of a joke about her condition. And it also explains why she’s not wiling to send any photographs. wildbow:Dingdingding. - Comment by Wildbow in Interlude 19.y Their relationship had a falling out when Greg got spooked out by her unfortunate nickname and her unwillingness to send him pictures. The Irregulars Got along with Weld and shared information about her personnel experience with other members of the team. After Gold Morning she, as a Weld supporter, is heavily shunned by surviving Irregulars. Although she is still willing to provide support for fellow monstrous parahumans. Appearance Sveta is little more than a very pale face with thin tendrils streaming around it like hair.Like a dozen frog’s tongues, tendrils snapped across the length of the room to the ‘bed’, encircling it. In another second, as though each tendril were elastic bands stretched to their limits, Sveta had shifted there, her tendrils gripping the post as she hung from it. Jessica was free. Sveta was little more than a very pale face with thin tendrils streaming around it like hair. Small organs dangled from the largest of the tendrils that extended from the back of her face. A small symbol marked the girl’s cheekbone: a stylized ‘c’, in black. It took Sveta a second before she relaxed enough to let the tendrils uncoil from the post. The tendrils settled in the air, in a rough facsimile of where a person’s limbs might be. She’d positioned herself so that the organs could rest on the ‘shelves’ on the post. “I’m sorry,” Sveta said, eyes downcast. “I’m fine. I understand,” Jessica soothed. She shifted position, and one tendril snapped out to catch her leg, gripping her around the knee, squeezing and twisting with a strength that could have torn every ligament in her knee and wrenched Jessica’s calf from her upper leg. Sveta flinched, closed her eyes for a second, and the tendril moved back to the post. The suit had held. No damage done. - Excerpt from Interlude 18 (Donation Bonus 3) Small organs dangle from the largest of the tendrils that extends from the back of her face while a small "C" is tattooed on her cheekbone.He began undoing the little clasps of metal that bound Garotte against his body. She unfurled, reached out to railings, to edges of metal. Where the tendrils surrounded the railing, a barrier that might have stopped a speeding car, the metal bent, crushed tight. The tendrils continued to find their way to things to grip. There were more of them than I’d thought. One tendril seized my claw, faster than I could react. Just as fast, it pulled back, found something else to hold. She and Weld both stopped. I watched as she closed her eyes, drew in a deep breath, and then exhaled. Weld released her organs, hidden in a space in his broad back, and she was free of him. She collected herself around the railing, her eyes closed, drawing in deep breaths and then exhaling slowly. Slowly, the tendrils released, and she stretched out to her full length. She looked like a fish underwater, a lionfish or jellyfish with dramatic, crazy fins or fronds. Where they weren’t bound to her surroundings, the fronds fell in line with one another, moved with their own rhythm, a mind of their own, that searched the surroundings. - Excerpt from Extinction 27.5 She speaks with a soft Russian accent.The tendril-girl spoke, her voice harboring a soft Russian accent. - Excerpt from Extinction 27.5 The rest are large Abilities and Powers Sveta is incapable of controlling the strength of her tendrils which leads her to instinctively crush any stressor with them.The latter. It’s like her entire fight or flight system was overhauled so the response to any stressor is ‘strangle it’. - Comment by Wildbow in Interlude 19.y This also means her power is reactive to any threat against her no matter the source.She can’t kill herself, or she would have, it’s obvious enough. Her body would react and destroy external threats, even ones she’s trying to leverage against herself. - Comment by WildBow on Venom 29.7 Her powers behavior may stem from Sveta having little connection with her Shard,Some people have very little connection to their shards. Look at Leet - his shard actively sabotages him. Look at Echidna, or Sveta. You end up with disconnects, and stuff starts to stand out as the shard's behavior becomes more distinct, either in 'episodes' or a pattern of the power not cooperating. - Worm Web Serial Discussion III : After the End (Wildbow, SpaceBattles.com, 2014-01-15) and it functions largely independent of her. She also has notable durability, stated to be one of the reasons she was captured instead of killed when she was first found by the outside authorities.Imp turned the sphere. “Finally. Fresh air,” the girl inside said. She had a quiet voice. More the type of voice I’d connect to a shy librarian at a party or a sheltered preacher’s daughter in the company of boys. “Sveta?” I asked. “We met on the oil rig.” “She also goes by Garotte,” Satyr said. “The only reason the PRT didn’t put her down was because she’s rather hard to kill. She has quite the impressive body count.” “Don’t say that.” “She was part of the original invading party,” Satyr went on, ignoring her. “They attacked the Doctor, setting this whole mess in motion.” “I could hear everything you guys were saying,” the girl said. It was only when she said the longer word ‘everything’ that I noticed the rasp to her voice. It would be part of the reason for her being quiet. - Excerpt from Venom 29.6 The tendrils possess enough strength to bend steel bars. This makes computer use hard but not impossible with the right equipment,Very rugged design, kind of like Weld has his super reinforced chair. Of course, she's not the only patient who needs a rugged computer, ergo her 'sister' needing to use it. Drawback being that if you have a computer built for someone with a degree of super strength they can't wholly control, and worked so that the keys can be both pushed & pulled (with screws in each key for the tentacle girl to grip), sensitivity becomes a secondary consideration. - Post by Wildbow on RPG.net however she is able to use them for drawing and painting, showcasing talent.“I remember, you know,” Sveta said. “I dream of home. I was a fisherman’s daughter. There were these beautiful little huts with flat roofs, orange clay brick against gray mountains, with green-blue grass and ocean. It was cramped, and I had to share space with my family, my siblings… but I was okay with it. There weren’t any boys my age to marry, and I didn’t want to move to another town to look for a husband, so I just stayed by myself. I’d draw, and there was a peace in it. I still like to draw, I find it helps me relax… but it’s hard because my tendrils break the brushes and pencils. And then I don’t feel relaxed anymore.” - Excerpt from Venom 29.7 History Background Sveta was a fisherman's daughter living in a small village with her family, probably on an alternate Earth. She was taken in the middle of a storm while delirious by several other 'monstrous' capes, and given a Cauldron formula.Venom 29.7 Following her release from Cauldron's custody, in an area that was not America,She wasn’t based in America at the outset, so the PRT had no involvement for some time. - Comment by WildBow on Venom 29.7 she accidentally killed well over hundred people before being subdued and taken to a asylum. After a point when she was in the asylum she gained computer privileges, though she had to share with someone else. She eventually found Parahumans Online and choose the username GstringGirl, for a laugh.Whippersnap: I saw you in the casey thread. you had your name changed but you did a bad job of covering up the change. Space_Squid: I didn’t cover it up. The old name was a lark at a time I needed to laugh but I’m done with it. Its embarrassing now - Comment by WildBow on Glow-worm P.8 Post-Slaughterhouse Nine Dr. Yamada visited her on the same day she was acclimating Glory Girl to her new environment. Sveta was waiting above the doorway to her room when Dr. Yamada arrived for their session. Her tendrils wrapped around Dr. Yamada's suit and then constricted before Sveta apologized. Dr. Yamada told her to focus on her relaxation exercises, but Sveta said that it was just making it worse. An airbag gave way and Sveta apologized again before saying that they should've talked through the mirrors and that she didn't want Dr. Yamada to die. Dr. Yamada told her that the point of the sessions was to socialize her before hushing her and telling her to focus on her relaxation exercises. Eventually, Sveta was able to uncoil from Dr. Yamada's suit and move herself over to her 'bed' while settling her organs on a shelf on the post. She apologized again, but Dr. Yamada said she understood. Sveta asked about the patient that Dr. Yamada had seen, only for Dr. Yamada to remind her that she couldn't talk to others about her patients. Sveta said she understood before asking if the patient was a bad guy like she had been - saying that she had killed people before. Dr. Yamada told her that it was her power that had killed them and that they would talk about it in their session before telling her that a doctor might be able to tell her about the new patient through the intercom. Dr. Yamada asked if she had been keeping her journal and Sveta grabbed it. The doctor asked if she could look at it and Sveta allowed her to. Dr. Yamada then asked her what had her so agitated before Sveta asked her why she wasn't scared of her. Dr. Yamada told her that she had no reason to be.Interlude 18 (Donation Bonus 3) Post-Echidna Distraught over her idol leaving the Protectorate, Sveta rapidly lost progress in her treatment. She was paid a visit and accepted an invitation to the Irregulars.“Sveta idolizes me. She sees me as a hero, a spokesperson for our kind. Her therapist asked me to come visit, because she heard about what happened in the Echidna attack, what Cauldron was doing. All of her progress, gone. So her therapist wanted her hero to show up. Give her guidance, support. It worked.” “That’s a good thing, isn’t it?” I asked. I saw Eidolon open fire, not a dramatic attack, but a subtle one, a series of darts that left dark streaks in the air. My entire body tensed, as if I could jump into the fight. - Excerpt from Extinction 27.5 Gold Morning Sveta was with the Irregulars when they were deployed to the oil rig. She later took part in the mission to Cauldron's headquarters. During the mission, the container the Irregulars stored her in cracked, forcing Sveta to choose a target to attack. Sveta attempted to focus her tentacles on Scion, but was unable to maintain focus solely on him and inadvertently killed Doctor Mother.Sveta's tendrils continued to extend, stretching out. Each one chose the Doctor as the mark. "Had to pick someone," Sveta whispered. "Couldn't focus on him alone. I'm sorry, but you're the best choice." The tendrlis found points closer to the Doctor's midsection, crushing. The Doctor's screams became strangled. Sveta coiled around the Doctor, burying the woman beneath overlapping tendrils, until there was a cocoon and a girl's face, curled up on the stairs. Blood pooled beneath them. - Excerpt from Venom 29.7 Helped halt Scion from destroying Taylor's group and bought them time to escape. Glow-worm Two years after surviving Gold Morning, Sveta took a five-day trip with Weld to discover her homeland. While it ultimately failed she did have a very nice vacation.Glow-worm P.8 Trivia * Sveta is likely not her birth name, though it may be close to it. By her own admission she choose it after being released,“I want my name, Doctor,” Sveta said. She wasn’t running, so her voice was level, free of panting or anything of the sort. “Not even my old name, from before you wiped my memory. Tell me the name you gave me, after you sent me to the fourth floor. Because you do that for the ones you think are worth studying, right? Or tell me the name I took after you released me into the wild, as some kind of smokescreen for Scion. It starts with ‘S’, if that helps.” - Excerpt from Venom 29.7 possibly under the influence of Dr. Yamada.Weld closed the door and settled in the reinforced chair she’d brought into her office in anticipation of the appointment. “Have you picked a name?” she asked. He chuckled lightly. “I’m Weld. That’s it for now.” ... He was at the door when she called after him, “and Weld, I want you to pick a proper name!” - Excerpt from Interlude 18 (Donation Bonus 3) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Case 53s Category:The Irregulars Category:Brute Category:Heroes